The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a Zoysiagrass plant. The plant is a progeny that was discovered by David Doguet of Poteet, Tex., of a zoysiagrass plant in a collection of plants from Kobe, Japan made by Jack Murray (deceased). From these progenies, as seeds, were grown a collection of plants from which David Doguet discovered the single plant that was later cloned into sod and call xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99.
For purposes of registration under the xe2x80x9cInternational Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plantsxe2x80x9d (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Patent Examination Procedures the new variety of zoysia grass of the present invention is named xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99.
The plant dimensions of xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99 are intermediate between the large dimensions of xe2x80x98Chinese Commonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98El Toroxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,845) and the smaller dimensions of xe2x80x98Meyerxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Emeraldxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The wide leaf blades of xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99 give it a coarse texture comparable to that of xe2x80x98Chinese Commonxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98El Toroxe2x80x99, but its short stature in sheath and blade length and less vertical posture result in a more compact turf. The compactness of xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99, coupled with its superior rate of spread and low degree of thatch, make xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99 a novel and improved addition to available zoysiagrass turfs.